JJ Hamblett- Union J Fanfic
by xXPunketteXx
Summary: My name is Kelly Harry I am 20 from Newcastle and this year (2012) I decided to audition(wohooooooooo!) I actually waited for long long time! And now when I got the guts I decided to audition


A\N - this is the first chapter, I hope you will like it, very long, but intresting :))  
if you have ideas to how to call the story please tell me :)

My name is Kelly Harry I am 20 from London and this year (2012) I decided to audition(wohooooooooo!)  
I actually waited for long long time! And now when I got the guts I decided to audition and sing "Girlfriend by Avril" I love that song, It rocks.

So I got into the auditions, everything seem so blurry!  
later-  
Ive joined Tulisa's team.  
I passed the auditions and the bootcamp,  
Next station- the live shows.  
I kinda haven't met anyone yet , probably because of the fact I was too busy.  
I walked through the hallway, I heard that the rooms next to me are 2 bands , something like union j and district 3 …  
I put my beats on. I couldn't hear a thing , all I could think about is that I'll be eliminated first.  
suddenly I bumped into someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry" the man who was much taller than me said  
I put down the beats  
"no, no, no! I'm really sorry. That was my fault" I apologized  
"That's fine. I'm Greg by the way, this is Dan and this is micky we are district 3" he said  
"Well I'm Kelly, you can call me kellz if you really want to… " I laughed  
"Kelzo is better" Dan said  
"Well, Daz is better" I laughed  
"so Daz it'll be" he said  
"'Daz' and I are going to the gym, see you later?" Micky asked  
"Oh cool see later" I said and they left, I only stayed with Greg  
"Coming to my room?" He asked  
"Yeah why not" I said and we walked to the districts room  
we sat on their sofa  
"I'm telling you Greg I'm going to be eliminated" I said  
" why you think like that?" he said  
"Cause I suck" I said

"oh shut up please, which song are you going to sing?" he asked

"Imagine by John Lennon" I said  
"Oh I love that song" He said  
"Let me bring my guitar" I said  
"no need, you can use mine" he said  
"so you play guitar?" I asked  
"Yes I do" he said  
"oh we have much in common! You have blonde hair and blue eyes , and also I do have, you play guitar, I play it too. Have I found my soulmate?" I said  
"aww like were soulmate!" he said  
"Now play the song please" he added  
"Let's go to the rehearsal room then" I said  
"Okay okay" he agreed and took the room key and we left  
we got in to my room and I put my headphones back there and took my guitar and lyrics  
"are you ready?" he asked  
"Gregzo, I was born ready" I said  
"Whatever Kelzo" he said  
"I don't know where it is" I said  
"Jump on my back" he said  
"with the guitar?" I asked  
"Yeah" he said  
"I'll break your back" I said  
"no" he said and I jumped on him , he started to run  
"We are going to fall oh my god" I said  
"you weigh less than my toe" he said  
"What all that for?" we heard a voice  
"we are going to rehearsal" Greg said  
"oh we wanted to go there aswell" he said  
"We can all be in the same place , that's okay I guess" I said  
We arrived and Greg put me down  
"We haven't introduce ourselves , I'm Jaymi, this is JJ, this is Josh and this is George, we are union j" Jaymi said  
"oh nice to meet you guys, I'm Kelly but you can call me Kelz" I smiled  
"such a cool nickname" JJ said  
"Is JJ your real name?" I wondered  
"Nope, It's Jamie, but call me JJ, please" he said  
aw charming  
"Oh cool" I smiled  
"Haha I met you all first" Greg said  
"Wheres Dan and Micky btw?" Josh asked  
"gym" Greg answered  
"So who is going to sing first?" George asked  
"KELLZ" Greg shouted  
"nowtfgreghowcanyouI'mnotready" I said  
"C'mon?" He said  
"Pleasy please?" Jaymi said  
"ok…" I brought my guitar  
_' Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one'  
(Imagine by John Lennon)

"Oh god I am so screwed" I said  
"you gave me chills" Jaymi said  
"Aww thank you Jaymi" I smiled

I still wasn't sure about performing with this number… But I have a week to decide.

3 hours later- I walked away back to my room  
"Hey you are Kelly right?" A girl who seemed nice asked  
"Yeah, you can call me Kellz if you want to , haha" I laughed  
"Haha nice to meet you , I'm Ella we are in the same category" She said  
"Oh yeah high five" I gave her an high five.  
"wanna go to my room or something?" she asked  
"Yes of course, but I have to scream or do an activity right now so hold a second" I said  
"What are you gonna do?" she asked  
"Wait and see" I said  
"BOYS MOVE!" I shouted because Union J boys came.  
I put my hair in a bun  
"IS THAT WHAT WE HAD TO MOVE FOR?" Josh said  
I took one step and did a flick flack.  
"Sorry about that now I'm ready let's go" I said and stood  
"what was that?" JJ was shocked  
"I needed to lose some energy that's all" I smiled  
"that was sick" Josh said  
"yes seriously" Ella said and we left to her room.  
"I'm so excited ljefj;lwejf;wej urghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said  
"Why?" she asked  
"idk I never did those performances and you know wjejdlkjrlwkjr urgh" I said  
"Ohhhh haha" She said  
"I want to go to a club, I mean, I have to lose energy" I said  
"well I'm not" she laughed  
I had good time chatting with Ella , after an hour I think I went to grab some food  
I went back to my room.  
"What you did there, was sick" JJ said  
"What I did?" I asked  
"You know the flick flack…" he said  
"Ohhhh yeah, I enjoy doing those stuff" I laughed  
"Why wouldn't you go to a competition or somthin?" he asked  
"Come to my room I'll explain you" I said  
"Come to my its closer" He smiled  
"Yeah sure why not" I smiled back  
he is such a nice guy!  
We entered their room and he sat on the sofa, I sat on the sofa that was infront of him.  
"can you explain me now? " he asked  
"yeah of course" I smiled  
"waiting…" he smiled  
"yes so that's an extremely wired story, I am too tall to compete and my body shape doesn't fit" I said  
"that's a bullshit like whattt" he said  
"yes I know. I realized that I better give up. I guess that they have problems with me cause my boobs are bigger than theirs lol" I laughed  
"Great thought!" he laughed  
"oh really?" I said  
"But I believe it's true" he smiled  
"lol I'll take it as a compliment" I laughed  
"lol it is" he smiled  
"ya know I really feels like going to a party or something" I laughed  
"We should go" he said  
"Well if we make it to the next live performance I'll come with you" I said  
"Deal!" he gave me an high five  
"I feel like dance right now" I stood  
"Can't wait for next week" he stood  
"Your pants are unzipped" I said  
"my shop is open lol" he said  
"lol" I said  
"want something before I close?" he laughed  
"Yeah can I get a milkshake?" I asked  
he laughed  
"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…."  
and then tickled me  
"oh my god JJ stop it" I laughed hard  
I felt on the floor and pulled him and I tickled him  
suddenly Jaymi opened the door.  
"What are you doing." He asked in a the weirdest tone ever. 


End file.
